Revenge
by LilB33
Summary: She hadn't expected the prisoner to escape. And to kill her 'mentor'. The only thing she wanted now...was Revenge. Gets a bit darker at the end. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This'll be a three-shot. Post-Fire Across the Galaxy. Dedicated to the one who demanded it.**

 **Legendoffun**

* * *

I paced up and down, waiting for the news of the Grand Inquisitor. We weren't related or friends, but he had been tutoring me with my electric staff. I wasn't force-sensitive like he was, but I believed I could make up with my strength, flexibility and anger. I slumped down into a chair after thirty minutes. He would've called by now. Or at least let me know that they had almost taken the information from that stubborn rebel. What was his name again?

 _Colan..no, Kanan...Kanan..Jamar? No...Kanan...Jarrus._

I pulled out my staff and whirled it around. No news in hours. I was starting to get worried. I shook the thought away.

 _No. Being worried is for the weak. I am strong. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken..._

I shivered involuntarily, thinking back to when I had first met him. Then, I was only seven. I had been taken away from my parents. Forced to work in spice mines and coal mines. I was lucky that I had escaped with my life. Then the Republic came and waged war with the Separatists. Four years passed by and yet, where I was, I had yet to be liberated. Then I had tried escaping with a bunch of other rebels. Then everything went terribly wrong. In the group I had been with was three adults and a young boy. At the last bridge we had been found out and they had shot the cables, making it unstable. I hadn't crossed it when the second cable snapped.

They had all made it across and wanted to flee, but the boy stopped. He wanted to go back. Go back and get _me_. Risking his freedom to save _me_ , a useless, weak human girl who had no idea what she had gotten herself into. They didn't care when he tried to reason with them and just ran. He ran towards me, they ran off. He reached out for my hand. And then I heard it. A loud _bang_. I saw his body go stiff, and he fell into the abyss. He died trying to save me.

But it was all for nothing. I worked at that retched mine for another year under close surveillance. Then I was forced to be sold to a bounty hunter as one of their servants. By now, I was fifteen. Then the bounty hunter I was serving under began to take a likening to me. But I wouldn't bear being a slave to strangers for the rest of my life. So I did the only thing sensible.

I ran.

* * *

It had been several hours since the last message I had heard from the Grand Inquisitor. Suddenly, the door to my room opened.

"Amber. I have something to tell you." I turned around to see one of my most frequent visitors. It was Jake. He was a Mandalorian with dirty brown hair and blue eyes. I could tell he wanted to be friends with me, but I didn't.

 _Friends would only drag you down_. I thought miserably.

"Well? What is it?" I questioned, picking up a small glass.

"Uhm...well..." He hesitated. My eyes flickered with the slightest hint of anger and I tapped my foot impatiently. I could just tell he was starting to get nervous because he knew real well I had one terrible flaw.

I had a short-temper.

"The...The Grand Inquisitor is...dead."

" _ **What?!**_ " I shrieked. He covered his ears and flinched at my loud, angry voice. The glass that was in my hand was no more. It was just shards digging into my skin.

"He's dead." Jake repeated again, as if I hadn't heard him.

I balled my hand into a fist, ignoring the pain of the glass digging deeper into my hand. "How?"

"The prisoner..." Jake started.

" _Kanan Jarrus killed him._ "

* * *

 **Yeah, this is based on a OC named Amber who will not be thrown away after this three-shot. I plan on bringing her back for something else. Like my other SWR fanfictions. This will be K plus because I want to keep this clean. If you want it as a T story, you can think of things I've left out. Amber is a human with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Jake is a Mandalorian. I'm a person at a computer typing this. Hope you enjoy. Leave reviews.  
**

 **Spectre 11~**

 **This chapter was edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This'll be a three-shot. Post-Fire Across the Galaxy. Dedicated to the one who demanded it - [Legendoffun], and everyone who likes it. Here you go, Part 2/ Chapter Two.  
**

* * *

It was some time before Jake decided to leave. Anger still burned deep in me. I felt bitter and helpless. The one who had seen my talent and saved me from starving on the streets was gone. I balled my hand into a fist but flinched when I had curled it halfway. I looked at it to see a little blood from my cuts. I flinched slightly when I touched my hand. It stung and I felt foolish. Just because I was mad didn't mean I needed to shove glass further into my hand. I turned away and slumped back into a chair and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I felt as light as paper. But I didn't want to be back here. I was back at the spice mines. Back at that horrible place where I was still a slave. Then I felt things I hadn't felt in a long time. Lonely. Hungry. Sad. Weak. I turned over on the cold, hard ground only to roll over again and look at the canvas tent. Despite the fact I was crammed between several children I was cold. The one on my right shuffled a little in their sleep but continued dozing. Yet I couldn't sleep. Then I remembered something. Tonight was the night this all ended.

I slowly sat up and stepped over my 'roommates'. I ignored the pain in my feet from walking in spices after I had cut my toes. It burned. The burning feeling reminded me of when Twi'leks would jab your back with their lekku. It literally meant 'may spice salt your wounds'. I wished that I had some bandages for my feet, but I couldn't stop. When I had cut them, if I ever stopped to do anything, then I wouldn't be paid my full daily food ration. And if I stopped now, I might get caught by the nightwatchmen, observing everyone and making sure no one escaped. But tonight would be my night. Tonight, I would be free.

I leapt over the huge stones that would alert any light sleeper. I stopped at the edge of a cliff and turned right, trying to navigate through the pitch black darkness. I moved slowly until I was by the edge of a small cave. I peeked in.

"She's here." I heard. Looking inside, I turned to examine the people inside but could only distinguish seven figures. I slowly stepped in. " I told you she would be here guys. Let's go."

"Thank goodness," mumbled someone. "If she took any longer we would have to leave her behind. Making people wait can jeopardize someone's escape plan y'know." I looked down, a bit nervous and ashamed as we began to leave. When I looked back up to see the boy, he looked stranger... He didn't have the usual smile on his face that made his eyes sparkle and shimmer like a star. Instead, his hair hung limp and he looked sad.

"Uhm...are you alright?" I whispered, as we began to leave the cave.

"No. I have to leave my mother behind."

"Why?" I inquired. He first looked at me, then at the stars.

"She's with the rest of my family. She's eternally free."

My eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's alright..." He mumbled, hurrying up a bit. "What about your family?"

"I don't believe I have one anymore." I replied. "I was taken away from them a few years back. We were separated and sold to two different mines. Me and my brother used to be forced to work at an ash mine. Then one day, my older brother had escaped but..." I looked away.

"But what?" He pushed

"He promised." I said, tears gathering in my eyes. "He promised to come back and free me." The tears trickled down my cheeks. "But when he came back...he had married, and he didn't want to be known as an escaped slave. He...he didn't even give me a second glance! He gave me a cold look and pulled his _daughter_ closer to him, but he was actually just pushing his _sister_ away."

"Ooh...I'm...I'm sorry."

I looked at the ground, tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away with my grimy arm and ignored the burning feeling of the spice in my eyes. I flinched slightly. Stepping into a small pit of spice with a open wound was awful. I whimpered slightly and no one seemed to notice but him. He stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip, trying my best not to cry out in pain.

"I...I cut my foot this morning." I sniveled.

"Do you have any bandages?"

"N...no..."

He ripped a part of his shirt and quickly tied it around my foot, wiping away as much spice as he could. Then he helped me up and rushed after the others. They hadn't bothered to wait for us. Then we were there. And I saw it. There it was.

"The last bridge." A male Twi'lek whispered. "Hurry." He rushed across the bridge first, then the rest of the group followed. But as the boy was about to run across we heard the one thing that made our blood freeze and our body go numb.

"Freeze!"

Quickly, my mysterious friend leaped over the bridge and in a blinding flash of light, I thought he was gone. But he had made it. Unfortunately, the bridge was gone. I swallowed. I couldn't make a running jump because of my injured foot.

"We have to go!" One of the women from the group called as she ran for her life.

"No! We wait for her!" My friend yelled. The rest of the group shook their head.

"You're too good for your own sake kid. We're leaving. And if you know what's good for you, run with your life and leave her." A human man, who seemed to be the leader, said. He picked up the small girl in our group and rushed after the women who had already fled. But the boy hadn't left.

"Grab my hand!" He cried, sticking out his arm. My eyes glimmered in hope and I reached for his arm. Our fingers brushed by the second time and I nearly fell forward. I managed to tip backwards and fell. What I saw alarmed me. The rest of the nightwatchmen were coming. I jumped back up and tried again. This time I grabbed his hand but I couldn't hold it long. I reached again and he leaned even further for my arm. I saw his face filled with hope of grabbing my hand this time. I could feel myself warm up. I would soon be free.

Then I heard it. Something hot flew past my head and hit him right in the chest. My eyes teared up when I realized what it was. The last words of the group the boy heard echoed in my mind.

" _You're too good for you own sake kid...if you know what's good for you, run with your life and leave her..."_ The words repeated in my mind over and over as his eyes became lifeless and he fell over, down into the abyss.

I screamed, but what I heard was no longer anyone's name. It was just words. Words I wished I would never have to utter again.

 _Help_.

* * *

I felt someone shake me awake and I screamed, falling off the chair. I gasped. Sweat had covered my forehead and I knew I was probably dripping with it. Looking about, I spotted the person who had awaken me. I was slightly relieved to find that is was only Jake.

"What are you doing here in my quarters?!" I yelled.

"Calm down Amber! I was only on my way here to see if you wanted to talk but-"

"What?" I asked angrily, fuming. My face was red as I picked myself up, trying to ignore the pain in my hand. But Jake saw my pain. When I had finally gotten up, he grabbed my hand, but I yanked it away from him, slightly from the pain, slightly from the embarrassment. "Leave me alone!"

"Amber. I'm sorry. But..I had to take care of your wound."

"Why? **Why? _WHY?_** " I shouted.

Jake looked away. "Amber...you called for help. You were cold, your heart was barely beating. You...you seemed to act as if someone was trying to rip your heart out-"

"STOP!" I hissed. "Stop it!" I screeched. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and tried to shake off that strange feeling.

"Stop what?! Did you want me to let you continue like that? Do you seriously want that to happen again? What if I wasn't there? You might've died in your stinking dr... **nightmare**!"

Tears welled up in my eyes and then flowed freely. "Stop talking like _him_." I sobbed.

"Him? The Grand Inquisitor?"

"..." I looked away. I realized something I had never bother to ask for that one important thing.

 _His name_.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. The last chapter will be much longer than this. Please leave your all for following and favoriting. Thank you KAyla103849 and Legendoffun for reviewing. See you next chapter,  
**

 **Spectre 11**

 **This chapter was edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Kayla103849, Camicazi Toothless, dragonwolf2502, jpeck2000 and Legendoffun for following, favoriting or reviewing. This is the last part of the story. But don't worry! Amber's three-shot will connect with the sequel to my other Star Wars Rebels fanfic,** _Jingle_ **. Maybe by February 2016 I'll have the sequel to Jingle up. Thanks everyone for following, favoriting, or reviewing. Just so you know, this chapter is completely made up, will involve a small fight, is supposed to occur before Legacy, and maybe a bit dark so proceed with caution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When I arrived on Lothal all I saw was chaos. After Lord Vader had weakened the rebels, the rest of the country wept over the loss of Minister Tua. This was the first time I had stepped foot on Lothal. Now, there was only a few villagers here and there on the streets. I remember yesterday, how Jake hadn't wanted me to go.

 _"Why do you want to go to Lothal? There's nothing left there of the rebels. They've probably fled. And you'll be lucky if you even run into them."_

I huffed. I hated when he was right. There was obviously no chance I would find them, and the other Inquisitors only made it harder to find them. Of course, I wanted to be assigned the job to hunt down the rebels but they told me I was simply 'too young and didn't know how to harvest anger and fear'. I sunk down on the dirt and looked out across the grassy plains of Lothal.

 _Maybe I should have went to Garel. I would have had a better chance of finding them strangling about, trying to pick up lost supplies._

It was oddly chilly today. I pulled my jacket closer around me and looked up into the sky. What I saw surprised me. I could barely believe it.

 _The Rebel ship?!_

I began to smile like the Cheshire cat. Today might be my lucky day.

* * *

Ezra finished dumping out his stash of supplies. He slipped out of the vent and covered it up behind the panel. Just as he was finished Zeb walked in.

"I honestly hope you aren't planning another prank or something." Zeb grumbled, sitting down on his bed below.

"After what you all just pulled...not for a bit." Ezra shivered, remembering the moment they got him with their prank. "But I think you look better with red and green fur." He added, leaping off his bed and narrowly escaping Zeb's reach. "Later."

Ezra waltzed out the room and down the hall towards the cockpit. Hera had said that she wanted to talk to him about his little stunts over Christmas. When he walked in, he saw a pair of rather annoyed eyes looking at him, Hera with her arms crossed and one grumpy astromech. Though Chopper was usually grumpy.

"Uhm, hey." Ezra said, plopping into a chair behind Hera. "What's Kanan doing here?"

"The usual." Kanan replied, though a little too fast for Ezra to figure they were just 'talking'.

 _I wonder..._

"Ezra, I just have to tell you that you could've at least warned someone that you would prank us."

"I did."

"Who?"

"Myself, duh."

Hera sighed and Kanan glared as his unusually rude padawan. "Ezra.."

"Okay, but if I told you two it wouldn't be a surprise you know."

"I don't like surprises." Kanan mumbled.

Ezra raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it. Kanan wasn't in a good mood. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Well, actually, no. Commander Sato believes we have some valid Intel about med packs and food. I was thinking maybe you and Kanan could," Hera began, avoiding Kanan's surprised gaze. Kanan obviously hadn't heard about this.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"With him?"

Kanan crossed his arms. "Yes, with me." Kanan replied moodily. Ezra groaned and Kanan rolled his eyes. Hera gave the two a sly look.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes." They both said.

Hera didn't look surprised. "I'm sure you'll make amends," she said as she delicately landed the clean, non-painted _Ghost_ on the soft, green plains of Lothal, " _while_ you get those supplies."

Ezra groaned and Kanan huffed after Hera finished speaking. Kanan got out of the chair and walked towards the exit. Ezra reluctantly followed. As soon as they were outside Ezra decided to speak.

"Are you still mad about-"

"Don't mention it." Kanan snapped, giving Ezra the glare. Ezra wouldn't let that stop him from enjoying himself.

"Still can't believe it worked."

" _Ezra_ ," Kanan growled, "shut your mouth please."

"Hmm?" Ezra questioned, pretending like he didn't hear, "you got to admit, even I was surprised you actually..." Ezra trailed off. One look at his master's angry face and Ezra was silent.

"If you say another word, so help me I'll...I'll...I'll think of something." Muttered the fuming Kanan. He turned away and began to walk towards Capital City. It was a few minutes before Ezra dared starting a conversation again.

"Uhm...so where are we supposed to get this stuff?"

Kanan shrugged. "She didn't say. You know...I'm starting to think she did this on purpose."

"What?! So we weren't out here for nothing?"

"No, you were." A strange voice said from behind them. Kanan was the first to turn around and grumbled something under his breath. Ezra merely looked over his shoulder.

He spotted a girl a bit shorter than him glaring at them menacingly. Ezra laughed nervously, "look...uhm, if you're here to mob us about the Minister..."

"I'm not here for you kid-" She spat.

"Hey!" Ezra interjected, "I doubt you're older than me."

"-I'm here for him." She stated, pointing at Kanan.

"Me?"

"Him?"

"Yep." She pulled out a metal staff and lunged at Kanan bringing it down upon the two. Ezra jumped out of the way and Kanan leaped back in time to avoid getting hit with her pole. Ezra reached for his lightsaber but Kanan gave him a face before speaking through their bond.

 _'She just might have mistaken us for someone else...I hope.'_

 _'Kanan! Obviously she wants to kill us!'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, you think I didn't get that?'_

"Hey, we don't want to pick a fight, but you obviously are mistaking us for someone else." Ezra tried to reason with her. She glared at him.

"Stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you." She turned and faced Kanan. "As for you...this has _everything_ to do with you!" She charged at him and swung but Kanan jumped out of the way in time. Every time she went in for an attack he jumped back. Ezra was wondering why he didn't at least _try_ to disarm her.

"Listen kid, I really don't want to see you get hurt," Kanan tried to reason, dunking to avoid a hit in the head, "but you're just going too far." Kanan finished, grabbing the pole mid-swing and wrenching it out of her grip. He tossed it back. The girl hissed angrily and jumped on Kanan. She was about to punch him but Kanan grabbed her fists and held them tight.

"Hey, watch it." Kanan grumbled, narrowly avoiding a kick to the face. "I don't need my face bruised. Already had a bad day." He pushed her off of him and backed away. Kanan sighed, sooner or later she would tire out, and then he would have it all under control. Ezra, on the other hand, wasn't going to deal with this any longer.

The girl lunged at Kanan but while she was in mid-leap, Ezra crashed into her, sending them both flying in another direction. Ezra was the first to get up. He dusted his arms off. She flinched and glared at him. Ezra felt something on the back of his hand. _Blood._ Ezra's face went cold. Had he... _hurt her_?

"I...I..." Ezra stuttered, looking at the blood on his hand. He had been sure he hadn't hit her too hard but...

The girl dove at him angrily while he stood there as pale as a statue. "Ezra!" Kanan shouted, trying to get him to snap out of the trance. But it was too late. They had made contact and the dive knocked the wind out of his padawan. The two tumbled a few feet further and now Kanan was really wishing that he hadn't gone. This girl wasn't after Ezra, she was after him. Kanan stood their frozen for a few moments as the girl began to punch his padawan.

* * *

Amber hissed at the boy for getting in her way. He started to get pale and she smiled. She charged at him and dove. She could hear the guy's alarmed voice. She was quite sure this would tell Kanan Jarrus that he would be next. "Ezra!" _Too late_. She thought, smiling. She crashed into Ezra knocking him down. She raised and lowered her fists and repeatedly kicked him with the leg that wasn't pinning him down. She could feel her anger being focused into her fists as she aimed her attacks at him. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him and didn't have any time to block. But as the dust started to clear she didn't see that boy 'Ezra'. She began to see... _him_.

 _No...no...what's going on?! Is this some kind of illusion?_

Then he spoke. "W-w-why are you attacking me?" She heard him speak. She gasped at the large purple bruises she had made on his face.

"I'm sorry I...I just..."

"Get away from me!" He yelled, pushing her off of him. He rushed away towards her enemy, her sworn enemy. The guy who had risked his life to save her...was now rushing towards the one person she hated the most? And then they ran off. Tears formed in Amber's eyes and she began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She yelled. But it didn't make a difference. They were gone.

She hadn't realized night was falling and didn't care about the chilly air. She continued to cry.

" _I'm really sorry,_ " she sobbed, though she doubted he could hear her anymore. She crawled across the ground but didn't go very far. The dirt was getting in her cuts and she started to cry more. She wished she had never left Coruscant. She wished Jake had stopped her. She wished she hadn't left for some dumb reason to kill this "Kanan" she barely knew. She just wished she was back home. _Home_. When she thought about it, she couldn't picture anything. Had Coruscant really been her home? Or was it just a place a tyrant lived, enslaving the rest of the galaxy and forcing them to work for him? Different opinions clashed inside of her but the main feelings she felt made her begin to feel the frosty air. Sorrow. Regret. Pain. Suffering. Amber didn't know where her jacket had gone during the fight with the two rebels. She whimpered, curling up in a attempt to stay warm before falling asleep, unaware of an unknown presence. While she fell into a deep sleep, a mysterious person stooped over her.

"Poor girl." It said, "you deserve another chance."

As Amber fell into a deep sleep, she remembered the reason she came to Lothal. Revenge. But now, the only thing she wanted more than ever was _forgiveness._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ghost...

Hera smirked. Hopefully Kanan and Ezra had gotten over the pranks and were the two she knew and loved. As the sun began to set, she saw them coming back, running. Hera rolled her eyes.

 _They must have really missed me. Either that, or they realized that there wasn't any real reason I sent them out._ Hera chuckled at the thought. As she went down to greet them though, she was horrified at their appearances. They were both covered in dirt, but the young blue-haired boy's appearance horrified her most of all.

"Ezra?" She gasped, covering her mouth. He had a few blue and black bruises, a cut and bleeding lip, and was nearly covered in dirt. He didn't look very happy but instead looked dull, petrified and confused. He rushed by her without a word. "Kanan...I? What happened to Ezra? You didn't..."

"No, we just...ran into someone..."

"There's another inquisitor?"

"Well...no..."

"Then what, or who, was it?" Hera asked, finally bothering to move her hand away from her mouth. She looked at Kanan but he would meet her gaze.

"Maybe sometime later. But seriously, Ezra doesn't look to good. I'm just worried that-"

The sound of someone retching made Kanan and Hera freeze. Hera's mouth dropped open.

"Oh goodness." She muttered, running after Ezra. Kanan sighed and slumped down on the ground.

 _What had happened? Why was that girl after him? What did she want? Why did she harm Ezra? She said it herself that it wasn't about Ezra, but she still had harmed his padawan._ Kanan felt uneasy. He should've used the force. He should've helped Ezra. He should've taken the punches and kicks from that angry girl. Kanan bent over and sighed. He should've been there for Ezra.

* * *

 **Sorry this was _much_ darker than I planned. And I know you are probably wondering why Ezra seemed a little rude but from what I decided, Ezra had just finished his little 'Christmas stunts' in Legendoffun's drastically lighter (happier, funnier, basically the opposite of everything in this story) story 'Rebel Wars'. So Kanan is _not_ happy and seriously needs his caffeine and soothing talks from you know who. Thanks for reviewing, and in reply to Kayla103849, although it wasn't Ezra, in a later story I'm just going to say that when she sees him again *SPOILERS, WHOOPS!*, she will constantly get flashbacks and will be reminded so...yeah. And there will be fluffy hate...yeah. The sequel to this and Jingle will be much better. So now you know that they are both connected! Yeah, most of my fanfictions will connect...it's a small galaxy . Anyways, thank you all for reading this and I hope to see you soon!**

 **Spectre 11**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
